Kamikaze Marauder
by Scarleteen
Summary: Kagome, being one of the most successful actress has fallen into deadly game by Kikyou Higurashi her foster sister. Inuyasha an assassin signed by her sister to kill Kagome. Now will she be able to get herself out from this hell?


**Disclaimer:** Scarleteen pays $120 million to Rumiko Takahashi, she smirks, and "From now on you officially own Inuyasha – the anime/manga…"  
Scarleteen smiles swelling with proud, "Wow… at last I- OW!" :sigh: "It was only a dream…!" YEP I know that this ain't going to be true at all so why to grieve over my sorrow so . . . let us just get over with this crap NOW! I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** New Story — no flames please…?

**Summary (full): ****[**AU—Inu/Kag] Japan's next alluring teenage-actress has now fallen into a deadly game with no rules to follow by her most entrusted cohort. Now she has to find a way to get out of this living hell that's when the Marauder turns to play Hero. She has no time to waste on whom to trust and whom to betray, especially when she is hanging between life and death! The countdown begins… NOW!

**Note:** Pink films as _soft-core porn films_ but I am really going to use it as a particular film industry as they don't have a specific name for their silver screens like for the USA—Hollywood, so if you guys have any idea do let me know either by e-mails and reviews Okay…:) and also you will find Inuyasha speaking in informal English that will explain his character here… Another important thing is that this is the foreword so whatever it is DON'T muddle it with the _prologue_ or _preface._

**Enjoy!**

**Kamikaze Marauder**

**Foreword:**

**The Predators and the Prey**

**Ratings:** T—M (For violence, hostility and hot moments)

**Genres:** Romance & Drama

**Couples:** Inuyasha/Kagome; Miroku/Sango

**Languages:** English

**Last Edited:** 14th of November, 2010

—

—

—

_A man who is a master of himself can end a sorrow as easily as he can invent a pleasure…  
I don't want to be at the mercy of my emotions,  
I want to use them,  
to enjoy them and to dominate them…_

_**- Author: Scarleteen –**_

—

—

—

**

* * *

**

"_Camera rolling…?"_

"_Action…!"_

"_Hello everyone… It's me your pet host for today – Ayuma Senorashi broadcasting your only show that lets you all know about the hidden facts of Japan's film Industry . . ." _A young girl in her early twenties enlightening the hidden world of prominence reporting each and every detail that she is being acquainted with on the verge of letting the hostile fanatics know through the small screen as she pasted a decent fake smile to the viewers with a mike in her hands through which she verbalized and as she coaxed in front of the rolling camera, _"Kagome Higurashi — one of Japan's __**now**__ most wanted actresses, Queen of Pink films and last but not the least is recently selected as one of the world's hottest model is now assigned for her next movie 'Eighth Desire' by none other than her father—Mr. Higurashi…"_ she paused and puckered her brows, lifting her hands to cover her ears her voice turning louder and raucous but her fake smile ,_ "You can hear the cries and yelling from her devotees there standing in front of her mansion. It's even hard for me to speak…" _she gestured the cameraman to sway his camera towards the Higurashi Mansion so that people could observe the outlook of her prestige and status.

The howling from the mad crowd could be vaguely heard almost breaking the utterly fabulous French windows of her highly-classed building. The young reporter ran towards the mad, absurd crowd bawling and screeching her name in front of the overly-decorated, bejeweled house called her 'home' as if waiting for the Goddess to emerge from the balcony as they continue to 'worship' her.

"_Kagome… please come out!"_

"_Oh Ms. Kagome we love you… I watched every single movie of yours and you look stunning"_

"_You're fabulous…!"_

"_You're fantastic! Absolutely glamorous…!"_

"_Hey could you please sign my shoulder?"_

"_I have my ass ready! Place your name here, please?"_

"_Hey please marry me?"_ That's when the whole crowd drifted off to a short angry silence as they turned to the man who **dared **to ask she to marry… and then the madcap protest continued but this time they ended up beating a twenty-four-year-old young fan. Before the fan guy to blink, twitch his eyes to think of a way to run, he was herded by the incensed, fuming crowd. —What a tragic ending eh? But hey there are more Romeos out there to replace him, aren't they?

**

* * *

**

Kagome gasped infuriated by the unavoidable fanatics screaming the hell out of the place. She batted her eyelids each time her name is spoken by ostensible kind hearted, considerate people remaining in a stiff position under the hot, scorching heat. It was hot—unbearably hot! The blazing heat of the cruel, pitiless sun could be felt sensitively without even have to stand out of her over-sized, gigantic veranda. How thoughtful of her father to make her sit all day under the cold, chilly outsized air-conditioned room; she didn't have to ask her room to be sealed with heat-radiated French glass with a mixture of Japanese Thai-doors. She opened her eyes leisurely trying to adjust the annoying noise out down the garage hall. Sometimes she asks why just they can't leave her alone to her own damn self. Does she have to ask them to just fuck off? Can't she breathe peacefully for once in her life? All she wanted was some harmony and serenity, was it something more to ask for?  
The last thing she needed was the doors to be sound-proof and a poison!

Her eyes scanning the large four-cornered space surrounding her known to be as The Kagome Higurashi's room, she glimpsed at the neon ceiling tube lights dispersing its ominous rays making the dark blue paint to show a vivid depiction of pale violet. She sighed again as she heard one of them scream_, "Kagome . . . please marry me!"_ she knew the threatening result of his declaration of his approval of love for her—deceased downfall she could name…  
She threw her arms beside her hips placing them firmly on the soft mattress as she swung her legs under her, putting up her delicate, slender feet in contact with the cold mosaic tiles. She shuddered as the room began to chill her bones throwing her long raven curls behind her back trying to get up from the bed.

Key word **trying**…

"Miss Higurashi…? Why are you going out from bed without your comfy slipper…?"

Wow talk about mere privacy, she wasn't even allowed to walk on her own room, "No… I really want to walk without the slippers!" she lied unconvincingly in an attempt to shoo the maid away although she knew she was a **bad** liar who couldn't even lie about stealing a balloon. The maid smiled and walked towards her with her favorite slippers in her hands; she bowed before keeping the slippers under warm, pale feet. "Miss Kagome…? Your father had ordered you to get ready for the function?" the teenaged-model rolled her eyes and dug her feet into the warm slippers; she gasped once again to look behind the servant's back. The maid realized as her eyes sauntered behind her, she saw Kagome frown, "Where is sis?" she asked—her voice as deadly as she looked.

"I am here, Kagome…!" a bitter sulky voice entered their conversation. Dark chocolate eyes gradually changed its direction to meet with cold, gray ones. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she ran to the owner of the voice, "Kikyou-Chan! Where were you?" Kagome voiced as though a little girl had spoken, her eyes bright and sparkling reflecting her love and care for the woman in front of her. The tall skimpy meager woman smirked in annoyance not showing her goggled eyes to her little sister. She looked a lot like her except that she envies Kagome a lot. She gestured the maid to leave the room as she scrolled Kagome back to her bed, "Kagome…? Why aren't you—?"

"Before you ask why I am not ready for today's grand premiere then let me get it straight! Like always I won't be going to any function!" Kagome barked at the elder lady. Kikyou widened her eyes in aspiration not believing the fact that how is she tolerating this teenager; she swallowed a lump restlessly and shook her head, lifting her hands to toss her ironed silky hair aside, "Kagome…? Just get ready will you…?" she paused, her nose exhaling the warm air noisily expressing her embarrassment to let loose of the word she didn't want to use to anyone, **'Anyone'**, "Please…? Dad wants you to be perfect for today's announcement in the grand opening of your next film?" she walked towards her back placing her slender, cold hands on her shoulders forcing Kagome to face her, "So don't be imprudent like an impish annoying brat and get ready…" her voice as cold as it was to be explained by the devil himself. Kagome looked at her frowning; she always used to think why her sister would always speak to her in a harsh way making her feel like an inconsiderate three-year-old child. Is it that her indifference in being an adopted child?

"Now just don't stand there and hurry up! Or else we will be late…" Kikyou placed a short, skeptic smile before she took her cell phone out possibly to call someone important. Kagome looked at her tapping the buttons as she budged her lips to break the silence between them, "Are you still mad?" Kikyou stopped drumming with the keypads; she lifted her eyes followed by raising her eyebrows questioningly, "Huh? What for…?"

"Uh . . . you know, about me being selected rather than you for dad's next film?" Kagome asked; her voice barely easy to hear. She expected Kikyou to launch her anger to her but was staggered by her incredulity. Kikyou snorted as she held her head high smirking, she shrugged at the topic, "Nope . . . not really, at first I was overjoyed at the fact that I was always preferred as the best actress for his films but maybe he just thought about you for being as equally as famous as me…"

Kagome lowered her head throwing her gaze down to meet the mosaic floor, "B-But . . . I heard you say Dad the other day that you have been waiting for this moment to come! Didn't you want to be screened as the hottest actress in Pink Film Industry?" Kagome inquired mistrusting at her answers. She heard Kikyou gasp, "Kagome…? You don't worry about me I always have a chance, and I will always have one in the future as well… It's not like I'll be dead after this…?"

"Yeah I… guess you are right!"

"I know I am right! Have I ever been wrong before?" Kikyou smiled above her, she saw her little adopted sister shake her head slightly taking as a 'yes', "Okay . . . go change into your outfit that had been bought especially from Singapore, okay?" Kagome shook her head and smiled innocently and hugged her sister, Kikyou rolled her eyes and lifted her hand to pat her back lightly. She released her from the hug—that was a death trap for Kikyou and followed one of the maids leading her to the preparations for tonight's Grand Show.

Seeing the coast was clear she continued her dialing as she tossed the cell, allowing her ear in contact with the speaker, she felt her lips forming an indefinite wicked smirk, "Hello Naraku? I have a job for your Marauder…"

* * *

Blood…

Dark red liquid watered its way down along his pale, carved muscles. The smell of blood blended with hot, sulky sweat running across his tanned skin. He felt the rush of adrenaline to slow down…

Inuyasha blinked as fast as his eyes could allow, his eyes gawked on the small number of spectators watching the entire show beyond the chain-like fence that sealed their way surrounding the battle arena. He gasped, it was hard to see the figure sauntering its way definitely towards him, and even his hanyou foresight could not help him to outline the vague impression. He lifted his clawed hands to rub his swollen eyes and batted his eyelids forcing his bran to work faster.  
All he could do was sense that the person before him was not having any good intentions. Well… whatever he may have planned to do with him, he wasn't one of those who would run away from the battle field! He unquestionably wasn't a coward!

The annoying radiances from the huge overhead streetlights, damn the lights for distracting his vision! He could smell the anticipation, his eagerness distinct and invigorating fire releasing from his evil aura surrounding the white figure. He cracked his knuckles, feeling the crackling noise let out by his clenching fists. He felt his lips lift aside showing his white, razor-shaped fangs elongated above his lower dry lip, "Hey there?" the hanyou heard one of the figures speak out, "Give whatever you have with you or else suffer the consequences!"

_Ah!—mugging, eh?_ Inuyasha thought as he elevated his head higher to meet his gaze with the person daring to speak with the Marauder. He advanced towards the robber—a guy in his teens trying to rob someone in the middle of the evening. Inuyasha stuck his hands out of pockets pulling out some of the jeans laces from his pocket to show he had nothing, "Sorry man . . . you ain't goin' to have anythin' from me!"

The teenaged-mugger wheedle out a gun from his tattered jeans' pocket, he trembled as he wiggled, interlocking his index fingers tracing on the trigger-pull, he gasped as he looked at the blood covered Hanyou in front of him, "Listen . . . I am not in the mood to play right now! So just give me whatever you have!"

Inuyasha lifted his hands above his heads, shaking his head in annoyance, "Whoa! Keep that thing off man, you might hurt someone!" he saw the young robber gritting his teeth, licking his dehydrated lips, "I am telling you to—"

-SMACK-

A loud painful punch was heard echoing in the distant forest, "Stupid teenagers!" the hanyou spat at the rolling body of the robber as he kicked his feet in annoyance, "Where do they get this stuff from?" he knelt beside the injured male, he picked up the gun that had fallen from his hands when he jabbed his gut off his body. He heard the teenage moan in pain, his white, fuzzy triangle-ears atop of his silver fetish hair could sense the injured one budge his lips trying to speak, "Who… are… you…?" he managed to spit out.  
The look on his face expressed how shocked he was, "Me? I am… **the Marauder**!"

"W-What?" the injured mugger staggered before he out cold for good. He smirked at his comatose performance sooner than he felt his cell vibrate; he lowered his gaze to take hold of his phone. He looked at the caller-ID before sneering evilly, "Hello Boss…? Is there something I have to do?" his voice emoting his sarcasm. He sensed the other person roll his eyes and growled in an aimed tone, "Inuyasha we have a job for you?"

"What is it this time?" he asked.

"Meet me in my office and I'll let you know all the details…"

"I'll be right there Sir!" he said sardonically.

**

* * *

**

Naraku narrowed his violet gaze following the trail left vacant by his goldfish. He saw the fish tagging along its tail, flourishing its yellowish fins forming ripples on the surface of the unpolluted water. He sighed as he clasped his hands together, placing his elbow firmly on his writing desk. A long silence had overflowed the large lounge known to be his 'Office', his eyes scanning the room it continued shifting its gaze from one place to another that's when he was interrupted by an expected knock. He stared at the plaster on the door—smiling in relief, "Come in…"

Jaken coughed as he emerged half from behind the door, partially displaying his animated features that caused his boss to throw up every time he had seen him, "Uh . . . Sir?"  
Naraku stopped typing on his laptop, as he ceased to take a look at the dwarf, "Yes . . . Toadstool what is it?" he asked evenly without having the urge to look at him, he definitely didn't want to throw up, "It's Jaken sir…" he shuddered when Naraku shot him a death glare, "B-But anything for you sir! It's Toadstool for you!"

"Yeah whatever… Come to business!" Naraku shook his head in annoyance and continued typing his work.

Jaken cleared his throat letting out a disapproving noise to speak in an understandable manner, "Sir our Client is here!"

"Then what are you waiting for? YOU PIECE OF MUSHROOM SHIT!" Now that was one gross thing to spit out isn't it. Naraku grimaced as he groaned in anger; at a certain point his brain started to work as he came to sudden realization, "Shit!— OWAKKHTOOOO….!" Naraku began vomiting in no time as soon as he witnessed the horrendous dwarf in front of him. Jaken blinked certainly horrified, he felt guilt wash over him—of course anyone might feel gloomy at the fact of being publicized as inferiority complex, not a thing to know!  
He bowed to prove his respect for his senior before leaving the door to call the client.

Naraku heaved a sigh relieved to stop throwing up, "I really need to fix this problem!"

"What type of problem you have to fix?" a self-determining voice cracked the silence between them. Naraku stopped whining and shifted his gaze towards the young, strong, stalwart woman standing in front of him blocking the view of the French doors, "Hello Naraku…"

"Hello . . . Kikyou! What brings you here?" Naraku inquired exposing his curiosity. He saw her march towards the rich, spongy couch lying opposite of his table. She smiled raising her hands to shove some of her straightened hair that had been blown on her cheeks by the room-cooler. She postured herself as a rich businesswoman would, forming those wicked smirks that had only one meaning behind it, and "I told you in the phone remember?"

She saw Naraku raise an eyebrow, "Hmm . . . Is it about time I call Marauder now?"

"Of course . . . . Now where is the Marauder?" Kikyou presented a sarcastic frown above her gray contacts. Naraku sighed as he opened his mouth to speak he was once again interrupted by another knock on the door but this time it was unexpected.

"Come in…" Naraku groaned.

Out came a blood covered Hanyou—too much blood to believe it was his own; he toddled into the room slamming the door behind him without having to look back for further confirmation, "Yes . . . Naraku? What was it—"he trailed off as his eyes lay on the female entrepreneur sitting on the corner of the room opposite Naraku's smiling gracefully at him, "Hello… Inuyasha"

"Hey bitch what are you doin' here?" his voice expressed the disgust that showed how much displeased he was to see her sitting there across him. Naraku ground his teeth, rolling them on one another, "Language Inuyasha . . . don't you forget your manners in front of the client!"  
"Feh…!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shrugged; he scanned the room for a glass of water and was successful in his attempt. Naraku turned to look at the woman staring Inuyasha deeply in thought about something, "I am sorry for his—"

"Oh I don't mind! I like guys with attitude…" she paused to shift her gaze back to Inuyasha, "…especially guys with bad attitude. Now I certainly agree with him being called as the Marauder!" Naraku batted his eyelids showing them wide each time it opens—stunned at the woman's actions. He shrugged it off and decided to start the business; "So Inuyasha, Ms. Kikyou here wants you to complete a task of hers…" he turned to talk with the older model, "So Ms. Kikyou if you would do the honors?"

Kikyou stood up from her living couch, crossing her arms across her overgrown breasts, "I would like to talk to Inuyasha… in _private!"  
_Naraku didn't mind as he smiled before leading them to another room. It was dark. Really dark almost causing goose bumps on top her foundation-ed skin. Naraku smiled for the last before closing the door to leave them alone for the time being. The lights were dimmed so as Kikyou was nearer to the switches. It was basically her duty to turn them on. Kikyou twitched her brows before budging her unaccustomedly perfect lips to move, "Inuyasha…? I have a job for you, after checking out your profile on the police wanted list I was indeed impressed by your number of crimes without being caught a single time!" she continued talking but stopped in annoyance understanding that Inuyasha hasn't heard a word she had spoken or didn't want to hear on purpose.

Inuyasha tapped the keypads enjoying the nonstop amazing game that he is going over, "Yeah… just one more… yeah!" he squealed in victory but was soon followed by bewilderment as Kikyou —who he actually forgot was in the same room as he was — snatched the phone from his hands and threw it on the floor leaving them to bits and pieces making it hard to believe that it was once a cell phone!  
Inuyasha looked at the shattered pieces of his mobile, he slowly elevated his glare towards the culprit, "You broke my phone, you fuckin' whore! You know how much did it cost?" Kikyou showed no sign of regret at her doing, she positioned herself back to normal, "Well after my job is done . . . you can buy as many as cell phones as you want!"

Inuyasha gesticulated still giving no damn care about her so-called important job, motioning his legs as he hopped on the long sofa, "Whoa! That was one rough—"He was abruptly cut off by the female as she jumped on top of his strong, attractive body. She placed her hands decisively on his well-built muscles as she silenced him with her lips. She kissed him violently, Inuyasha suddenly lost control of his attack as he sensed her hands playing with his hair holding them firmly in her slender hands.

Ah! All the memories came flooding back to his mind. How he used to love to tag along with her playing in the midst of her soft lips. She was a type of woman he knew once who used her looks as her weapon. He felt his body reactions slow down and his heart beat faster. Kikyou stopped torturing him sexually as she broke him out of her spell, "Inuyasha…" she moaned letting hot breath flow on his lips, and she moved her head closer to his ears, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST LISTEN?"

"OW!" Alas he came back to his senses as she stood in front him scowling. Inuyasha grimaced in response rubbing his claws carefully on top his sensitive ears, "You really haven't changed in these four years!"  
"You haven't as well dear?" Inuyasha frowned at her for calling him a 'dear'. She saw him come towards her using her slender body language to indicate him to move aside or else she might just have to sit on his lap—which he definitely didn't feel affection for—so he scarcely understood her employment shoving his body near the side of the couch trying to move as far as the couch could agree to help from her.

"Remember I told you that my father wanted something new to plan for our family's publicity?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow releasing his frown, "Yes…? So…?"

"You see… My dad came up with this new obsessive unpleasant child from the orphanage six years ago and is now planning to cast her as the next wanted actress for his big motion picture-_Eighth Desire_… and I have been working all these years trying to build my personality both by name and fame just so I could be taken as the main actress in Japan's big motion picture broadcasted by my own darn Father!" she heaved a sigh in irritation as she slammed her fists on the broken table. Inuyasha made a slight 'O' with his mouth expressing his sarcasm, "My own Dad wants an adopted child from the garbage to be turned as a superstar and thus not caring about me a bit!"

Inuyasha wasn't the type of guy that enjoyed watching movies or anything related to stars but it was the news of this newcomer who had recently joined the Pink Film Industry and had already achieved success on her first year of her career.

"So why didn't you just ask him?" Inuyasha asked her in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Nice question… but you see everything doesn't turn out as you wish it to be! I exactly did what you told to me right now, but to my irate he didn't listen and still wanted that wretched to be casted although she never did ask for him to!"

"What about your adopted sister…? What does she take this decision as…?"

Kikyou stiffened her back before answering the question, "Ah! She . . . she said that she didn't like anything about being famous but I personally believe that it is impossible to not like gaining accomplishment when they are being showered with it! So I just consider that she is lying…!" Kikyou explained with her magnificent beauty as her charms to throw at the male not to mention a hanyou beside her.

"So what do you want me to do?" Inuyasha continued inquiring so she could just explain him what to do and he could get his ass out of here and sleep on his comfy bed.

"Kill her…" she alleged brusquely. The whole atmosphere filled with a comfortable silence, Inuyasha grimaced, "And if I don't kill her?"

Kikyou lifted her lips, "Then I suppose you wouldn't love to breathe in the contaminated air of being behind bars?"

Inuyasha placed his hands strongly on the dilapidated couch that he had been sitting on, he formed a slight evil sneer on his face looking at the broken pieces on the rustic mat, "I presume you will join me as well . . . you may hide your misdemeanor and law-breaking story while we both know very well that just to achieve success you already have killed innocent people and hence you are doing it once again…"

Kikyou strolled towards the mischievous sprite — her smirk never dropping as she slapped him hard on the cheek. Inuyasha frowned as he stood up and pushed her to a wall holding her by the collar of her shirt, "That's enough! How much do I get paid for her death and your mere celebrity success?

"Just name it!"

"How about a hundred thousand yen…?" Inuyasha proposed her.

Kikyou drew her hand forward on his cheeks trailing down his jaw to his strong tender neck, "Came to your senses eh?" Inuyasha grimaced shoving her hands away and pushing her harder on the wall, she winced illustrate her pain that he had caused her, "Quite playin' you whore! I asked you . . . how much do I get paid for it?"

"Let's add four hundred thousand more to your calculation…" Kikyou quirked her lips trying another effort to seduce Inuyasha as she leaned towards his face but to no avail was pushed backwards releasing her for his own good. He decided to shift his legs towards the door but stopped to speak his last words, "Get the money ready…" he sizzled before leaving the obsessed lady alone.

"Stupid half-breed…"

**

* * *

**

"_Ohayo people! It's me Ayuma Senorashi once again here with you outside the theatre hall to attend the Grand Opening of Higurashi Productions…" _the young reporter smiled in front of the camera rolling, everyone outside the television or inside the theatre howling and screaming aloud nearly breaking the sense of hearing function. The ornamented vicinity of the most illustrious site in whole of Tokyo has been selected for the Grand Opening of the most luxurious as well as most exclusive film created by the famous, well-known Higurashi Productions. It is reckoned to be predominantly a very important day for the Pink Film Industry in addition to the Higurashi but essentially first and foremost the end of Kikyou's trouble of eliminating her foster sister, Kagome.

The roads were decorated with glitters and shimmering lights to please the guests; the welcoming gate was beautified with vermillion Chinese Lamps entertaining the busy fireflies dancing around the lanterns; a red carpet was set just around the corner of the majestic passageway leading the special visitors. Everything was perfect and everyone wished that it will be further tonight . . . yet they still don't know the conspiracy which is being played! To churn out the situation into a more charming and a thrilling occasion to be remembered by all the main supporters have been invited—the hyperactive spectators. The place was already overcrowded by these 'audience' who have been a great support in her life for all those years; each person out of hundred are screaming and hollering expressing their loss of patience, but among all these supporters there is one person whose is more anxious to meet Kagome Higurashi more than anyone else.

"Hello . . . Kikyou I am here!" the killer murmured in the middle of the ocean created by the fans, without plunging under any suspicion.

"Shut up . . . you nasty piece of plague! Don't say my name out loud!" the female entrepreneur scowled at the assigned killer only to greeted with a short smirk, "Ooh . . . someone's getting annoyed or to be more clear the great outstanding Kikyou Higurashi who just happens to plan her sister's death; reason – envy…"

Kikyou rolled her eyes and continued, "Listen we will be there any minute now . . . Kagome is here with me—"

"Isn't she listening to your conversation…?" he inquired cutting her off in annoyance.

"Well that's the positive sign regarding her that she never pays attention to me whenever I'm doing something…" she hissed as she covered her mouth trying to prevent Kagome to get a hold of any word she is speaking. She paused to hear Inuyasha in the process of their planning seeing Kagome to look at her smiling one of her sweetest smiles ever. Kikyou smiled back before Kagome turned to continue stare at the sky through her window whilst Kikyou blinked slowly articulating her exasperation; she heard Inuyasha speak, "…and in spite of the fact that she trusts you a lot you still want to kill her!"

"I am doing this for her specific satisfaction… I love her; I really do but just to show buildup excitement that is to be precise…" Kikyou explained playing with her outer reaches of her hair; her contacts reflecting the shimmering light.

"Oh how ironic…! Did your mother eat something sour or bitter while you were in her womb…?" Inuyasha continued puzzling her with more questions.

"Maybe she did…?" she said with no importance—all she wanted right now was her simple, trouble-free death so she could live in peace that's it! Soon she realized they had arrived their destination at last, Kikyou smirked, "We are here!" she said to Kagome in fact referring to Inuyasha signifying him to be ready. Inuyasha understood as he sneaked behind the guards that had been holding the maddening herd. As clever as he was claimed to be—he was already present there in a concealing outfit of a security guard. He smiled at one of the guards who caught him walking away, "Hey…!" Inuyasha stopped dead as his strong sense of hearing could discriminate the footsteps approaching behind concerning the deafening cry from the crowd. He turned to meet him instead of absconding suddenly which he assumed would cause a hint of skepticism in the guard's mind. The safeguard raised an eyebrow at him clearly unaware of Inuyasha's abnormal pounding, "Y-Yes…" he managed to spew out at the man before him, "Where do you think you are going…?"

Now that was a question without an answer to let him know, "Uh…? I was just checking out the . . . arrangements? You know safety…?"

The guard seemed to be quite convinced as he dropped the suspicion, "I think you're right…! You seem to be quite strong and intelligent as well so why don't you go check the video room?"

Inuyasha nodded politely as he saw the guard leave, "Wow . . . now I know why people don't get protection just because they appoint such brainless fools to protect themselves… 'Feh!" either Inuyasha was too smart or the people around him were as dumb as a lame rooster! He looked around for the last time before carrying out his plot.

A long white limo was heard screeching its expensive tires in the midst of the dark road. Everyone turned their heads to meet their gaze on the next upcoming star—Kagome Higurashi! All the anxious reporters heading their way towards the teenaged-model who came into their view along with her family; Kagome gasped at the entire show playing in front of her. She felt her stomach do flip-flops as she bit her lower lip, to hide her uneasiness. Well she was one abnormal actress who just does not like the whole thing of being famous; she wished that she never had to be the substitute for her sister. That just didn't seem right! She cocked her head to look at her calm older sister, "I-I think I am nervous…" she whispered to her ear. Kikyou on the other hand was busy talking over the phone but was interrupted by one of the reporters.

"Ms. Kikyou . . . Are you upset that Ms. Kagome has been the selected instead of you for the most known film yet…?" Kikyou frowned and kept her cell phone back inside her expensive purse. She stared at the reporter trying not to strangle him so instead she formed a petty smirk before answering, "Nope… in fact I'm really happy for my little sister!"

"What about you Ms. Kagome Higurashi…? Do you feel really bad about being the replacement of her or your father just did it to increase their publicity…?" that startled Kagome more than it seemed normal to her elder sister. She gasped at them earlier than she answered wittily, "Do you guys make an attempt to cause indifferences between us sisters? Do you know that how much Kikyou loves me…? I don't think you guys practically do and I wouldn't bother waste my time explaining it to such overdramatic fools—"

"Kagome it's enough! You will just end up picking a damn fight against the press for public harassment and that's not a good sign for both you're your and my career…?" overlook demonstrated in a fine tone merely called a hiss, "But…" Kagome trailed off as she saw her sister handle the situation.

Kikyou heard one of the other reporter come towards her with another question but she just one way or another chucked them away pushing through the crowd. She took hold of her cell and called Inuyasha once again, "DO IT NOW!"

She heard the Marauder growl, "WHAT?"

"You heard me kill her… this instant I just can't tolerate her anymore!" she scowled back at him.

"But—"However before he could ask tell her his problem she disengaged leaving the hanyou deeply confused.

**

* * *

**

Everyone settled themselves on their respected seats as one the host—a young girl in her late teens— came up to start the inauguration of the evening. The whole time passed with small entertainment and sweet talk and so did the impatience inside Kikyou increased each second. Anyone beside her could see her hand clutched tightly onto her cell. She saw her father come into sight barely recognizable to her as she grimaced at the old man toddling his way towards the family, "You're late…" she hissed under her breath too fast to be understood by her innocent sister sitting on the other side of her.

Mr. Higurashi ignored her daughter's rude manners; she was always thinking about herself never about the family or about their reputation. He hated her being so selfish, arrogant, with controlling self-centered principles. Being the smart and the intelligent he was he just settled on paying no heed to her statement, "So… where is the princess of the evening?" Kikyou widened her eyes in abhorrence not really shaken at the thought that he simply . . . well… hated her, maybe…?

Kagome bended in the middle of their conversation smiling at her sincere father, "Hello… Father," she saw him smile back at her in response, "Hello Kagome, wow you are looking as elegant as always…" this compliment of his made her blush instantly, "Uh . . . t-thank you!"

Kikyou waited as she heard the host speak trying to overlook their sweet loving conversation, "Well the best part of the evening came at last! We would like Ms. Higurashi to come here on stage and give a small speech about her life and what would she want to tell the next generation to help motivate…" Kikyou raised her hand to clap her hands along with other people watching the same show. Except the difference was that she prayed for her death, while the others for her wellbeing, she turned to see Kagome clutching her seat-handles biting her lower glossy lips almost bursting her blood capillaries. She leaned closer to her ear and whispered in a deadly voice her hands not stopping to clap in the name of Kami, "Kagome… just go and speak few words!"

She heard Kagome swallow an edgy lump as Kagome listened to her orders and stood up heading for the stage. She felt her stomach flip flops return; she felt a wash of panic and worry over her both body and mind. She didn't know why or what the reason was there that was troubling her she felt her conscience speak up as an answer to her question — yes… something definitely was not clear and her instincts told specifically that they were **bad**!

Kikyou waited (patiently) to see her climb the stairs leading to the stage; exaggerated she waited till Kagome was seen standing at last on the decorated stage near the mike stand. Her smirk increased gradually as she saw her hand approach the mike.

As soon as Kagome's hand was seen touched the mike she wasn't flabbergasted by the drama that had fallen.

A loud explosion was heard loud almost breaking the drums of each and every human being's ear. Everyone ran for their lives except for Kikyou who stood their smirking—the only person happy to see the performance. She waited for the stage to be clear that's when her smirk fell off her face.

Kagome was gone…

**Author's Note: **So how do you think? Happy, sad, angry, upset? Please let me know how you think about it and please do review **if **you enjoyed so far… hope I will enjoy writing it as much as you reading it! If you're not appreciated I'll just do what is easy—delete! Why to load the site with unwanted, undeserved stories?

**See ya all! -Scarleteen-**


End file.
